


Replacement

by ritsuizumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, there are implied feelings for mao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuizumi/pseuds/ritsuizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu believes he got pushed aside and forgotten about by Mao and Izumi offers to take Mao's place.<br/>(it's pretty much based off of the band ensemble event where ritsu is upset over mao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so late, but a request from a guest for ritsuizu angst~ leave any enstars related requests if you would like!

Izumi was not a man of kind or helpful words. No one had ever turned to him with their personal problems, and Izumi was rather thankful for his brusque, rude attitude and overall scary demeanour. It was enough of a warning to show people that he really didn't give a shit about them or their problems. Why would he care about someone else's issues? He has plenty of his own to deal with-- he absolutely did not need the baggage of another persons' troubles along with his own. 

Izumi grumbled incoherently, kicking a pebble ahead of him and made his way to the school gates.

He had been pretty pissed off to find only himself and Tsukasa in the practice room earlier that day.  _Who the hell do they think they are_ , Izumi thought,  _making me show up to practice, but not a word is uttered when their asses don't show_. 

Izumi slowed his pace, squinting when he thought he had noticed Ritsu sitting near the entrance gates of the school, his head buried in his arms that were held up by his knees. He felt his lip twitch in annoyance at the sight of the boy, and what seemed to be him sulking. Izumi instantly thought to take his pent up anger out on Ritsu, seeing as there was no one else to take the beating. 

"Oi," Izumi raised his voice, but Ritsu did not respond. Izumi felt himself growing more impatient, approaching the boy and shoving him lightly with his foot. "I'm talking to you, asshole." Ritsu raised his head, glancing at Izumi.

Izumi did not know how to describe the look he received. It caught him off guard- he quickly closed his mouth, stopping whatever was about to be said. Ritsu's eyes, they seemed as if they were pleading- asking for something; glossed over with an unexplainable amount of sadness behind them. 

"Secchan..." Ritsu mumbled quietly, his expression changing quickly to that of one more suiting. 

Ritsu's hair, while still having a soft look to it, was tousled in many different directions. The wind that blew past the two boys didn't help it, and Izumi brushed his own hair back with his fingers. 

"How long have you been out here?" Izumi questioned, raising a brow and shifting to move his weight on to one leg.  _He looks awful. Paler than usual, and his eyes seem to droop with something other than sleepiness_ , Izumi thought idly. 

"Ah," Ritsu started, looking down as he spoke, "I'm not actually sure. Is it evening already?" 

Izumi clicked his tongue, grabbing Ritsu under the arms and abruptly pulled him up. 

"Secchan, wh-" Ritsu started, alarmed by Izumi's sudden action. Ritsu immediately felt weak from standing, his legs betraying his body as he nearly fell over. "Have you eaten at all today?" Izumi was quick to ask. 

_Why am I asking? I don't care if he's eaten- I don't care if he doesn't take care of himself._  Izumi furrowed his brows, glaring at Ritsu for a response. 

"No," Ritsu steadied himself against the wall that surrounded the school. The brick was cold and rough against his finger tips, he couldn't help but push them against the stone hard enough to feel a prickle of pain. 

I'm still here. I can still feel pain, Ritsu thought, eyes falling away from Izumi's gaze.

"We're going to your house," Izumi stated, rather than asking. Ritsu forced a smirk, pulling himself away from the wall and reached for his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Oh? Does Secchan want to spend private time with me?" Ritsu tried his hardest to sound convincing with his teasing, but Izumi could still tell that there was something that wasn't right. 

"Yeah right. I'd rather a free meal than time with you," Izumi poked back, and Ritsu only chuckled quietly. 

They began making their way past the gates, and for the whole walk there, Ritsu was oddly quiet in comparison to their regular walks to his house. Izumi couldn't help but feel annoyed at the situation- if Ritsu was upset why didn't he just come out with it already? He didn't want to spend his night with a moping Ritsu. _Well, no matter. I'll get it out of him one way or another,_ he thought. He was sure the other boy wouldn't hide it for too long. 

Once at the house, Izumi was quick to notice that the only shoes that were at the door were now his and Ritsu's. Well, privacy was always nice. Knowing Ritsu, Izumi could almost believe that the boy would still try getting into his pants even with a god awful mood. 

"What do you want to eat?" Ritsu asked, already half way to the kitchen. Izumi followed behind, stopping at Ritsu's room and entered as he pleased.

"I'm not hungry, get your ass in here," Izumi yelled, shrugging his bag and jacket off and then seating himself on Ritsu's bed. 

Ritsu had obeyed, closing the door and sat next to Izumi, the bed creaking under both their weights. After a few moments of silence, Ritsu wordlessly laid his head against Izumi's shoulder and linked his arm around the other boys. 

_Warm. He's warm._

_Does he care?_

_Will he leave me?_

Ritsu furrowed his brows and sat back up. A quick exchange of eye contact was made, and in the small time frame Izumi searched for something- any kind of words or emotions hidden behind Ritsu's eyes. 

But, time was fleeting, and Ritsu pressed his lips against Izumi's. It was soft and had a passionate feeling behind it- very unlike their usual kisses that were hot, heavy and desperate for only one thing. Ritsu pulled away and Izumi couldn't decide on if he missed the warm feeling it left in his stomach, or hated it. 

Ritsu was acting strangely, from before until now, it had been angering Izumi that he couldn't make Ritsu tell him without having to ask. He would absolutely not ask. 

Moving with the flow, Izumi brought his hand up to brush back the hair that curved with Ritsu's cheeks, pressing another kiss to his lips, opening his mouth and inviting Ritsu to go further. Ritsu obliged, reaching a hand up to grab the one resting on his cheek. Their fingers laced, and Izumi felt his heartbeat quicken at the action. He pulled away, almost startled by the repetitive affection being showed to him. 

"Is it weird? I'm sorry- I'll..." Ritsu began. Izumi finally had enough of the growing impatience and confusion that had been swarming his head. 

"It's not! It's just-" Izumi growled, tugging his hands away. 

_I messed up._

_Ah... I messed up again._

_He's going to leave, I'm going to be alone. Again. For the second time today-_

"It's not- It's not weird." Izumi mumbled, taken aback by Ritsu's reaction from him raising his voice. 

He pushed aside the voice in the back of his head telling him to just ask Ritsu what was wrong, and settled for placing his hand on one of Ritsu's knees. 

"I'll continue if you'd like, but don't force yourself, idiot," Izumi said, and Ritsu nodded in response. "It's not like I need you that bad." While others may have taken offence to such a statement, Ritsu understood that this was considered nice coming from Izumi.

Ritsu pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. It was warm, and he could feel Izumi's breath ghost across his cheek and his hair tickle his forehead. 

This was what Ritsu wanted- the warmth- the love and affection of someone else. Someone he wouldn't burden, someone that wouldn't leave him in the end.

His face contorted painfully at his thoughts, and he was quick to react, pressing his lips to Izumi's. Their tongues immediately meshed together, heads turning and fitting perfectly with one another, already used to this routine. This routine... Right. Surely Izumi didn't care. He was only here for the ride- once he left high school he wouldn't stay in contact with Ritsu. 

Izumi slid Ritsu's jacket off his shoulders, lying down and pulling Ritsu on top of him. Ritsu responded, propping himself up with his hands and leaned down to let their lips meet once again.

Ritsu needed to keep up. Whether it be school or idol work- he hardly has the time to keep his attention on either of them. He would quickly fall behind, it's happened once before and it would not be out of the question from happening again. If he did-- Mao would... 

_Mao._

Ritsu couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat through the kiss, following with the prickle of tears that stung his eyes. This was what he was trying to avoid. Burdening Izumi with his feelings... it was unfair.

_Unfair_. It was unfair that Mao had pushed him aside. Mao had left Ritsu for other people- surely that's what happened. Ritsu had become too much of a burden on the boy, and with that stress he threw Ritsu away without even realizing what he did. It was lonely... it was cold. He missed Mao's warmth. Mao was the only source of sunlight that Ritsu found himself missing time and time again, and now that warmth was gone because of his own actions. He really was an idiot. 

"Maakun..." Ritsu's voice quivered, he held himself up above Izumi. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, one hitting Izumi's cheek below him. Izumi looked up in shock, eyes slightly wide and his mouth hung open. "Maakun... Maakun..." Ritsu cried like a broken record. 

Izumi had never experienced something like this before. He was in shock-- he would never in his life expect someone to cry during a makeout session- and he _especially_ didn't think that someone would be Ritsu. He heard Ritsu mumbling-- _Maakun? Is that the boy from Trickstar?_

Ah. It was, he recalls Ritsu being rather close with him. Izumi closed his mouth, the other boy shook on top of him as he sobbed. It felt... painful. Izumi felt an immediate pain in his chest, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why. He didn't know what to do-- what do people do in this kind of situation? 

Izumi lifted his hand, fingers brushing Ritsu's hair that stuck to his cheeks back, and swiped the pad of his thumb under Ritsu's eye. 

They didn't say anything. They had only stared at eachother for what felt like hours, and in that time, Izumi had felt like they had a whole conversation through their eyes alone. 

_Painful._ Izumi brought his other hand up, gently pulling Ritsu down. He placed a kiss to one of Ritsu's eyelids, and then to the corner of his mouth. When there was no response, Izumi pressed his lips against Ritsu's for a brief kiss. 

Ritsu hummed quietly into the kiss, most likely still trying to recover from his crying session. Ritsu was the first to pull back, resting his forehead against Izumi's and closing his eyes once again. The warmth reminded him of Mao. He stopped himself from the train of thought and quickly jumped back. 

"I'm-- I-" Ritsu stuttered, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. It took every part of his body not to continue to cling onto Izumi. It was not right- he couldn't convince himself that Izumi was similar to Mao for his own selfish needs. It was-- 

"I don't mind," Izumi said, voice sounding a little more strained than he intended it to, " I don't... if you need me to... make up for him I-- I don't care." What was he saying? That's not what he wanted. He wanted Ritsu to think of him, not some other kid. But the pain in his chest after seeing Ritsu cry- after hearing his voice crack as he blabbered that kid's name- he couldn't stop his thoughts from leaving his mouth.

"No I... I couldn't do that," Ritsu muttered. Izumi pulled Ritsu's face down to his again, thumbs brushed the corners of Ritsu's eyes in order to get him to close them. Ritsu obliged, and Izumi bit his lip, inwardly punching himself for going through with this.

"I don't care, so don't make such a sad face anymore," Izumi mumbled, brushing his lips against Ritsu's. "It's annoying. Pretend I'm him-- pretend that whatever happened is resolved- just-" Izumi stopped himself, feeling his heart sink in his chest. _This is nothing, Izumi. You were nothing but a friend with benefits anyways. He loves Mao. You always have Makoto,_ he pounded the words into his brain. 

The kiss started slow. Occasional pecks led to lingering kisses, that led to their tongues slowly, passionately meshing together, and Izumi believed this was the most passionate kiss he's ever experienced. Ritsu kissed the corner of his mouth, peppering small kisses down Izumi's jaw and to his neck. 

"Maakun," Izumi heard the other boy mumble and Izumi closed his eyes. It's fine... it's fine. 

Ritsu worked the buttons of Izumi's shirt off slowly, lips meeting every inch of newly exposed skin, and Izumi gasped when Ritsu's thumb brushed one of his nipples under his shirt. Finally fully unbuttoned, Ritsu lapped his tongue up Izumi's stomach, chest, and back to his neck. Ritsu sucked the sensitive skin of his neck, softly- gently, and Izumi winced, expecting a bite. Of course there wasn't one... Ritsu would obviously be more delicate with Mao. Izumi felt his chest tighten, and ran a free hand through Ritsu's hair. _Ritchan. He calls him Ritchan, doesn't he?_

"R-Ritchan," Izumi stuttered, finding it odd to have such an unfamiliar nickname leave his mouth. Ritsu raised his head, slightly shocked at the name before giving what Izumi could only describe as a sad smile, and continued. 

Ritsu smoothed his hands down Izumi's stomach, stopping at the hem of his pants. Izumi got to work as well, talented fingers quickly undoing the buttons on Ritsu's shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. 

Ritsu laid open mouth kisses along Izumi's collar bone, Ritsu's hair tickling him as his mouth moved to one of Izumi's nipples.

"Fuck," Izumi breathed when Ritsu bit down slightly. He closed his eyes, lacing his fingers through Ritsu's dark strands, encouraging him to go further. 

Ritsu shuffled his body back, far enough that his head reached Izumi's crotch. He glanced up through dark lashes, undoing the button of Izumi's pants slowly with one hand and pressing on his dick through the fabric with the other. Izumi's eyes were closed, lips parted and head lolled back, and Ritsu had wished he could convince Mao to do something intimate with him like this as well.

"Does it feel good?" Ritsu asked while starting to tug down Izumi's pants. Izumi nodded, not wanting to speak and ruin whatever image Ritsu had of that kid in his head. 

After successfully sliding Izumi's pants past his feet and to the floor, Ritsu pressed his open mouth to Izumi's dick through his boxers, feeling how hot and hard he was under the fabric.

"You're so hot," Ritsu mumbled, fingers looping under the waistband, pulling it and snapping it back in place. Izumi moved a hand to his mouth, biting one of his knuckles to stifle the sounds trying to escape past his lips. "Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear you," Ritsu smiled up at Izumi and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

Why is it only now he makes me feel like this? Izumi groaned when Ritsu pulled his boxers down, immediately running the flat of his tongue from base to tip.

Ritsu wrapped his fingers around Izumi's length, stroking a few times while keeping his tongue pressed against the tip. Izumi whined, bucking his hips forward, wanting to feel the warmth of Ritsu's mouth around him. 

"Don't tease," Izumi groaned, gripping the bedding tightly while trying to stop his hips from jerking desperately. 

Ritsu smirked, "Always so needy, Maakun," and Izumi had nearly forgotten that he was playing the role of someone else. The thought left his head quickly once more when Ritsu wrapped his lips around the head, relaxing his throat and taking Izumi all the way. Izumi gasped, rutting his hips even further into Ritsu's mouth. After holding it for a few seconds, Ritsu pulled back, saliva dripped from his lips to Izumi's cock. Ritsu turned his head, finger pressed to the tip and his lips wrapping around the base, sliding up his length, coating it with spit. Izumi groaned, the sight was erotic enough that it made his whole body heat up. 

"How do you feel?" Ritsu questioned, his fingers began jerking his dick at a slow pace that drove Izumi crazy. 

"Feels good... it feels good," Izumi breathed, thrusting his hips in time with Ritsu's hand. 

Being through this routine plenty of times, Izumi's hand moved to the side table's drawer as he shuffled through it for a familiar bottle, not taking his eyes off Ritsu's for one moment. Ritsu twirled his tongue around the tip, reaching with his spare hand for the bottle of lube that was now being handed to him.

Izumi sighed when Ritsu pulled away, missing the feeling. It was quickly replaced when Ritsu pressed a finger to his entrance, almost immediately pushing one in. 

"I don't need it- _just_ ," Izumi fumbled with his words, reaching down to pull Ritsu's hand away but stopping after meeting his gaze.

"But, Mao would..." Ritsu started, quickly being dismissed by a wave of Izumi's hand. 

Ritsu took that as the okay to continue, closing his eyes as he nuzzled one of Izumi's thighs, biting the soft flesh there as he prodded his finger deeper. Izumi gasped, hands gripping the sheets to stop from tugging at the other boys hair. _The Trickstar kid probably wouldn't do something like that_ , Izumi told himself, hating that he had to think that way in the first place. 

Ritsu slipped in another finger, curling them at just the right spot that made Izumi's back arch off of the bed. Ritsu wondered if Mao was as sensitive- maybe even more sensitive than Izumi was. Ritsu's thoughts wandered and he became well aware of how hard he really was in his own pants. 

Multi-tasking, Ritsu undid his own pants between his legs and stretched Izumi, hearing the occasional gasp and moan from him when he moved his fingers just right. 

Ritsu sat up on his knees, fingers still in Izumi as he tugged down his pants and boxers with his free hand. Izumi sat up as well, finding the lube bottle that was discarded on the bed and poured some into the palm of his hand and Ritsu pulled his fingers out of Izumi.

"I'm ready, Ritchan," Izumi breathed, still feeling a tinge of oddness from calling Ritsu that. He pumped Ritsu's dick with his lube covered hand, glancing up at the boy as he groaned, pressing further into the touch.

Izumi was getting ready to turn onto his knees before being stopped, Ritsu's hand on his shoulder now pushing him down onto the pillow so he was lying on his back. Izumi knew that this was because of Mao; Ritsu had probably figured that the kid would want to fuck in boring missionary position. He was probably inexperienced, after all. _Whatever,_ Izumi thought, pulling Ritsu down for a brief kiss. 

Ritsu positioned himself at Izumi's entrance, pushing in slowly- careful not to hurt Mao. It'd probably be his first time, and Ritsu would want nothing more than to have the privilege of taking it. He groaned, the fingers still slippery with lube gripped the back of Izumi's knees as he filled him up all the way. 

He heard Izumi let out a breath, his own signal that Ritsu could continue, and Ritsu pulled out slowly before pushing forwards and filling Izumi completely once again. Izumi bit his finger, holding back a moan. It was such a slow pace- much slower from their usual and it hit Izumi in all the right places.

"Maakun, you're so tight," Ritsu mumbled, leaning forward to press his head into Izumi's neck. 

Izumi furrowed his brows, only hoping to drown out Ritsu's coos for another man with his own moans.

Ritsu hummed into Izumi's shoulder, lapping his tongue over one of the previous marks he had left on him. He thrust his hips in slowly, pressing himself in at and angle that made Izumi cry out. 

"Maakun, Maakun," Ritsu repeated, and Izumi opted to stroke himself in between them, already leaking precum. He couldn't stop his voice from coming out when Ritsu sped the pace up, almost pulling out completely before snapping his hips and thrusting all the way back in. It was a lot different from shallow thrusts, and Izumi thought he was going come from just his ass at this rate.

Ritsu pulled back, eyes still shut as he thrust into him and it almost pained Izumi to not be able to see his breath-taking red eyes. Izumi frowned, pulling Ritsu down once more as they met for another passionate kiss that he wished Ritsu would give to him, not Mao.

"I'm close," Ritsu breathed, forehead pressed against Izumi's. Izumi could tell by his unsteady thrusts that Ritsu was about to come without Ritsu having to tell him, and Izumi brushed his lips against Ritsu's.

"Come for me, Ritchan," and it was enough to push Ritsu over the edge, pressing himself deep inside Izumi and coming with a weak cry.

Ritsu rested his head again Izumi's shoulder, immediately tired after his climax. He evened out his breath, pulling back to look at Izumi. They exchanged a quick glance, Izumi stopping to stare down at his still hard dick.

Ritsu smiled at the indirect plea, pulling out with a wet noise and kissed down the silver haired boy's chest and stomach. Izumi hummed, running a hand through Ritsu's hair, breath hitching when the boy took Izumi into his mouth. It didn't take long, and Ritsu kept his mouth wrapped around Izumi's dick as he came with a cry, thrusting his hips off of the bed and further into Ritsu's mouth. 

Izumi groaned when the other boy pulled back, swallowing Izumi's cum with a smile and finished by swiping his tongue over his lips.

"You taste so good, Secchan," and Izumi swore his heart almost jumped out of his body when he heard his own name come out of Ritsu's mouth.

Silence creeped through the room once more, and this was the first time Izumi felt-- _whatever_ he was feeling after they had sex. 

"I'm going home," Izumi finally announced, sitting up and grimacing at the feeling of cum leaking out of him. He was stopped when Ritsu sat up beside him, turning Izumi's body in order to give him a hug. It wasn't teasing, mocking, or pitiful. Ritsu was giving Izumi a genuine hug and he felt his face immediately flush, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"Secchan," Ritsu mumbled, pulling back to look at the other boy. Izumi didn't know what to say, and Ritsu gave a soft, sad smile in return.

"Thank you." 

Izumi nodded, looking away from Ritsu's gaze. _For being a replacement_ , Izumi thought, _you're welcome_. That's all Izumi was there for. And to be treated like a prince- as if he were the only one in the world that mattered to Ritsu- Izumi would be there again in a heart beat.


End file.
